Escape From the Deepsea Metro: a D3adf1sh Story
by InkBoyJay
Summary: In this story, a used-to-be elite octoling named octave falls into the deepsea metro, and lost his memories. teaming up with Cap'n Cuttlefish, Pearl, and Marina, he escapes, and discovers inkopolis, a bustling city full of life. He also discovers something else...
1. The Start

**A/N: The characters Octave and Via in this book belongs only to Finley Splatterson, and I have been given permission to use. Thanks and enjoy!**

I ran through the stage as fast as I could. No, not that kind of stage. I mean kind of a _level._ I'm Octave, an elite octoling, at least I _used_ to be, and I was training at the time. I was in black belly skatepark, with my favorite weapon, the octo-dualies. An inkling popped out of nowhere as I rounded the corner, and I quickly dodge rolled and hid in my ink. It didn't notice me until I popped out, and made very quick work of it with a couple of burst bombs. I wiped my brow with the back of my hand. _Whew,_ I thought, _glad I was able to splat that thing, as it had auto-bombs, as well as a foil flingza._ I think that this certain training session was just about the hardest, until, of course, I was sanitized, and was thrown into the dark and despair-filled pit that is the Deepsea Metro. Don't worry, I got out of there alive, but it's a very interesting story, and it's the one I'm going to tell you now.

I was sitting in the locker room of base camp, and I put my octo-dualies in my locker, where my octoshot sat, almost completely unused. I changed out of my armor, and put on my casual clothes, as well as taking of my shades. I forgot to tell you a second ago, I'm not hypnotized. _My_ shades are just for show. I yawned and headed into the cafeteria where I found my sister, Octavia, sitting at one table, whilst a couple of my buddies were at another. I blinked twice. I was very tired. I slumped into my bunker, and instead of having supper, I went to bed immediately. What I could've sworn, though, I might've been dreaming, but I thought I may have heard a couple of "Woomys", then some ink splashing, sounds of Octolings being splatted, then silence. I woke up clutching my head, as I had a tremendous headache at the time. When I finally opened my eyes, I realized that I was in some sort of interrogating room. A strange inkling with even stranger green gloop wrapped around half of his face walked forward. "What do you want?" I asked. He didn't answer. " _What. Do. You. Want?!_ " I said again, this time much more firmly. He opened her mouth. "=£*£\€~^{£\¥_£]+~€€}**]+#%%[+#£!|£~€]+¥_£~£\\+€}£€€!••!?•¥¥•£'£••\£££!?" I didn't understand a word he said. "T/))(rrn11111()$ng 000 sff ccccccoooo000099nnmnnb/):(temtemptemptemptemarrrrrrryeeee Sp-p-p-p-peeeeeaaa -:()chhhhh m000d3•••••" "Waaat?" I questioned. My inquiry was answered. "W-w-w-w whaaaaattts kra k k kelaken squ-squ-squ-squ-squiiiiddd0000!?" "I am _not_ a squid, I'll have you know!" I was too caught up in the fact that he called me a squid to realize that there was some sort of AI. I know AI when I see or hear it. "Your an AI, aren't you?" I asked cautiously. Suddenly the inkling spoke normal. "Hhheeelllp-p-p kssssghh -eeee! C- kssssghhh -e! It- kkasssssshhh" I didn't know which was stranger- the fact that his voice was staticky, or the fact that he said "krakelaken" at the beginning of every sentence. Suddenly, a pair of glasses were shoved onto my face. These ones were different. I tried closing my eyes and blocking off the strange noises that they made, but to no avail. My eyes were forced back open, and I had to watch the swirling lights that were presented to my eyes by the glasses. After that, all I remember is ink firing, bombs exploding, pain, and unconsciousness. I opened my eyes to see two large beady eyes staring right into my face. "AaaaaaAAAGHHH!" My voice quickly escalated from a shout to a squeal. "Ahoy, Octoling!" He screamed in a raspy voice. "Up and at 'em, ya lazy whiffle whaffle!" He screamed once again. "This fight ain't over!" His breath reeked. "You're about to get a royal whoopin'! But there's no honor in defeating an unarmed opponent, and you seem to have lost your weapon somewhere around here." He looked around. "And just… where is… her, anyways? Last I remember, you were battling my protege, agent three, and then we fell in here." He said once again. I looked at him funny. "Who are you, anyway?" "I'm, uh...? I can't remember." I said, sheepishly. "Well, let's call a temporary truce to get out of here!" He held out his hand.

 **A/N: so, that's chapter one. In the next chapter they will probably meet the telephone, and then maybe c. Q. Cumber.**


	2. The First Test

**A/N: So, here's chapter two. Not gonna spoil it, and enjoy!**

I took the held-out hand and stood up. I felt my head. All of my tentacle hair was missing, except for one tentacle. They must've come off during whatever fight I was in. I groaned, loudly. "Whats wrong, octoling?" He asked. "I cant remember anything…." I groaned once again. "ye cant even remember ye own name…" He said. "Welp, I'm Cap'n Cuttlefish, leader of the legendary new squid beak splatoon!" He stuck his cane in the air. I raised an eyebrow. "Sorry for siccing agent 3 on you back there….. But we need to get moving! We need to find a way out of here, and by we, I mean you." He stuck his cane in the air once again. I made a face. I stood up and looked around. There were a couple of turnstiles, and one of them was open. I walked through cautiously, to find an abandoned train. It had puddles of pink ink in it, and I turned into my octopus form to jump between them. When there were no longer puddles, I was forced to walk. I stood up, and in front of me loomed a very long, dark, and foreboding corridor. The Cap'n walked into the corridor, so I did too. He sat down on a piece of broken concrete, and said, "These old bones are… well, old. So I'm gonna let you do everything." I made a face and rolled my eyes. I walked forward into a room, and there was a platform with a picture of the bottoms of two feet on it. I squinted and stood on it. An ink rail suddenly activated, and it startled me. "Woah!" I jumped back. Suddenly, a small earpiece flew at me. I put it on. "Is this thing on?" I heard the cap's voice through it. "Yes, it is," I said. "Good, we can use this to communicate." His voice said. I octopus formed, and jumped onto the inkrail. I swam through, and found myself in a large room. In front of me was yet another foot platform. I stood on it and a shelf popped up. It had some sort of weapon on it... I think it was a Splattershot Jr. I grabbed the gun and walked into the room. It was full of strange crates. I broke them, but nothing came out. I looked around and there was a vault- "That there's an Octarian vault," the cap's voice came through the earpiece. I had almost forgotten I had it on. I looked up and saw a grapplink. I aimed carefully and threw a splat bomb on it. I flew through the air, landing on the platform in front of it. There was an orange crate and inside of it was a key. "Ah-hah!" I said, as I picked it up. "Did ye find the key, bucko?" His voice came loud and clear. "Yup," I said. "I'm unlocking the vault now." I went back through the hallway with the door thing in it, and a mechanical arm came and took my weapon. "Hey!" The cap's voice came through the earpiece again. "That thing just took your weapon! Buncha hooey, if you ask me," he grunted. I rolled my eyes and unlocked the vault. There was nothing in it, it was more of a door. The cap walked up and went down the corridor it led to. At the end there was sort of a central station kind of thing, of a— subway? My thoughts were interrupted when a telephone rang. It was an old-fashioned kind of telephone, and the cap said, "Be cautious, Bucko! Ye never know what can happen!" I sighed and walked to the telephone. I clicked the answer button.

 **A/N: So that's chapter 2 finished! Kind of a cliffhanger, but I haven't run out of brain juice yet! Sorry it's kind of uneventful, but it's just kind of explaining the beginning of the expansion.**


	3. The Train

**A/N: Hopefully, you guys aren't too upset about the cliffhanger, just thought it was suitable. Enjoy chapter three!**

I answered the phone. It began to speak. "Wow..." I said, "a talking phone... I just realized how dumb that sounded..." "Welcome to the Deepsea Metro," it began. "User 10,008. You are the ten thousand and eighth user, and I can get you out of here. [TURNING_ON_CONTEMPORARY_SPEECH_MODE]" This was a learning AI, I could tell. It started over its sentence. "What's krakelaken!" It said to me, in a more chill, less, 'I'm a robot and I want to destroy you' kind of way. "Seriously, why does everybody say krakelaken in this place?! At least this one didn't call me squid, though." "I can get you to the promised land, fo sho! And we will go there now! SIIIIIIIIIKKKKEEE" I ignored the dumb remark it made, and began to speak."Promised land?" I asked. "What's that?" "It's waaaaayyy [slang_not_found] there!" It looked upward. Then back at me. "You need to collect all four thangs to get up there." "What's a 'thang'?" Asked the cap. "They are four [slang_not_found] that you use to get to the promised land." I pondered for a few moments. _It seems legit,_ I thought. _I don't know if we can trust this thing, but it may be our only way out of here._ "Okay, you can help us… whatever you are." "FOOOOOOO CHEEEEEZY!" It screamed at both of us. "First, you need a CQ card, and a CQ-80 device." A card slid out of the slit in front of it, and a bulky cell phone-like device popped out of the bottom of it. I picked them both up, and fiddled with the CQ-80, as the robot powered down. "User 10,008?" The cap said. "Kinda a mouthful, so I'll call you… …. … … … …. ….. AGENT 8!" He finished his sentence triumphantly. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Right on cue, a train pulled up, and I quickly try to find a puddle of ink to hide in. My eyes darted very quickly from side to side when I saw a puddle. I dashed over to it, and octopus formed. Nothing happened. I didn't feel myself sink into any ink, I was sitting on solid concrete. It was dried paint. RRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHGGHHGHRRRARARRARARRKHSTERIUKGHFRDKSJHFJEURJSGFHMEYZSHGDFBJZYSGHDFBZJYSERGHFNRAEUYHSGNOVUIAEHRSGNKUYVAJ

The cap looked over at me. "It's just a train, bucko." I eyed him suspiciously. "How do I know that you aren't working with the enemies?" I asked, hiding in a dark and foreboding corner. "First off, I'm old. Second, I cant produce ink anymore. Third, I'm a rapper that can barely walk with out my Bamboozler here." He leaned on his cane a little harder. I wasn't very good with charger weapons, but I calculated if I could sneak up quietly, I could swipe it, fill it up, and make quick splattening of this guy. I quickly rolled forward, imagining I had my dailies in hand. I swiped the cane, tested the trigger quickly, the filled it up. The cap fell, and I felt kinda sorry. I charged up the sniper and aimed it at him. He tried shielding himself with his hands, then stopped panicking. He sat still. I released the trigger, and the ink hit him with amazing precision. It just slid off and onto the ground. "WHhhhhaaaaaaaaaqaaaattt just happened?1?!" I screamed. "Maxed out ink resistance up." He put his hand on his hips and proudly closed his eyes, smiling under his small beard. I sighed, tossed the bamboozler at him. He stood up, then hobbled onto the train. I followed cautiously, and the doors automatically closed behind me.

 **A/N: Chapter three! Let me know how you guys liked it! Use the reviews section for any criticism or complements or comments. Thanks, and enjoy. Also, sorry I haven't published in awhile, just focused on other things, what with preparing for school and everything. Hopefully, I can release another chapter soon. Veemo, and Staaaaaaayy fresh!**


	4. The Adventure Begins

I sat on the train, looking around and doing my best to hide my face. There were a variety of cephalopods on the subway, ranging from manta rays to a regular... whatever I am. It was a darkish, creaky train that seemed to wobble at every turn and seemed as if it would fall of the rails at any time. I kept my face covered, still suspicious of the whole thing. I heard a small squishing sound. It got louder, and louder, and louder, until it stopped right in front of me. I looked up. I saw a blue Sea Cucumber, with bumps all over its body and algae and other things floating inside. It had a small conductor's hat on, with a logo that looked like ocean waves and "Kamabo" written under it. He seemed to "stand up" simply elevating the top end of his body to get a better view of me and the cap'n.

"Hello, and welcome to the deepsea metro. I am C. Q. Cumber, the humble conductor of this train. I've noticed that you have a C. Q. 80 device. Please click on it to activate it." I clicked on the joystick, and a holographic screen appeared in front of me. It appeared to be a map. The cap jumped back.

"Oho! What in blazes? Technology these days..."

"Please select your first test." C. Q. Cumber said. I moved the joystick until a cursor was over a red dot. I looked past the screen for approval. The thing nodded. I clicked it.

"Now departing to Fake Plastic Station." A voice said over intercoms. C. Q. Cumber squished back to the front of the train.

"That dude is creepy..." The Cap mentioned. I stayed silent. When we got to the station, C. Q. Cumber had already came out of the train, and was doing some weird leg thing. He saw me and stopped.

"Welcome to Fake Plastic Station. This is your first test. You will go through many tests, and you must pay to do them. Your currency is called C. Q. Points. Here are a few to get you started."

The C-Q 80 vibrated in my pocket. A small display showed that I had 1000 points. I waved the device over a small thing, and I was launched into the stage.

"WOAH!" I shouted, quickly regaining my balance and taking a look around.

"Look, an Octarian!" The Cap shouted, grabbing the attention of a blue-and-green octoling.

"T@6g37 @cqu163d."

 **A/N: WHOO!! Cliff hanger. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, thank you for reading.**

 **TEAM ORDER**


	5. Fake-Plastic-Station

**A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded in forever. I'm working on original series with my friend(which I might post a sneak peek of! No title tho.) Here's the next chapter of Escape From the Deepsea Metro!**

"7arge7 acqu1red." A sanitized octoling stood atop a brick tower. It held an octoshot with green sanitized ink in it, a tank on its back. The mindless octoling swayed back and forth a bit; causing the tank to wobble. It advanced forward,s imultaneously firing the octoshot it clutched. I hissed through my teeth.

"Has the height advantage... not tactical, most likely..." I muttered to myself, holding the trigger of my weapon. A few blots of ink came out at the same rate as my opponent's. I sprinted toward the octoling, firing my weapon. I threw a bomb, then dove into my ink for a quick refill. I suddenly burst out, an ignited bomb in my hand. Right as it exploded, I tossed at the octoling, who caught it and was splatted. I breathed a sigh of relief. I heard a sharp creak and turned, finding a gigantic door opening. I proceeded through, expecting the worst.

Nothing.

Nothing but two brick towers, covered in sanitized ink. I gritted my teeth and growled. Two octolings dramatically emerged from the ink, saying:

"Target acquired. Activating kill mode." In robotic voices. One held a Splat 'Brella, the other an Octoroller. The 'Brella unfurled the built in sheild, firing a few shots before the canopy of protection slowly proceeded with the owner. The roller jumped down, flinging ink everywhere. I fired a few shots on the ground, then dove in and hid. My mind racing, I devised a small plan. I was going to blaze through, swim up one of the towers, and use my tactical advantage to splat the octolings with more powerful weapons than myself. It worked- kind of. I got on top of one of the towers, but misjudged my speed and fell off. I quickly got back on and threw a bomb, only to have my armour broken by none other than an octoroller. As if in slow motion, I dodged another shot, to see something inscribed on the roller. It looked familiar, but I gave it no heed. I splatted both of the octolings and restored my armour. The next giant doors opened, showing a tower and some trees. I moved forward, to find my first checkpoint under my feet. I glanced down, then back up, and found an octoling emerging from the sanitized ink. This one has seaweed in its hair, and held a pair of Dualies. This on didn't say anything, however, and stayed where it was instead of going for the kill.

And its tentacle hair was flaming.

 **A/N: I know I use British spelling. I like them better. Really crappy cliffhanger, I know. But maybe you will be able to see my progression in writing ability!**


End file.
